powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogranio Yaboon
|-|1= |-|2= is a former crime lord who was the leader of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. He is 1000 years old and held his title as the leader of the group for over 500 years. He was seeking his successor and was ready for his retirement until Zamigo Delma caused him to create chaos . He is also responsible for killing Arsène Lupin. As of the final episode, instead of being the final antagonist killed in most Sentai seasons, he is currently in containment, in what looks to be his own chains, by the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch. To make sure he doesn't break out, his cell was provided with machine-gun turrets. Physical Appearance Character History With his followers, Dogranio Yaboon had personally seized the Lupin Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arsène Lupin, while killing the said thief in the process, leaving the wreckage behind for a horrified Noel. Arriving in his mansion alongside his bodyguard Destra Majjo, he was wished a happy 999th birthday by his syndicate's members and medic Goche Ru Medou. Announcing his looking forward to retirement, he challenged his syndicate members to whoever conquered Earth first, shall become the new leader. Witnessing the destruction of Garatt Nargo, Yaboon ordered Medou to revive and enlarge him. In a bid to succeed Dogranio, artist Namero Bacho used his sculpting power to transform a building into a statue of the Gangler boss. Dogranio abided this blatant act, explaining to Destra that the methods did not matter, only the result. Ultimately, however, the statue was destroyed having been caught in the crossfire as Namero was defeated by PatKaiser, leaving only the feet standing. After the Gangler Rubroom Jaws had kidnapped several humans, Goche approached Dogranio to request that he purchase some for her experiments. He agreed, despite Destra's objections, saying that trades are a part of running a gang. Behind Dogranio's back, Destra had Bundorute Peggy pursue the Lupin Collection pieces possessed by the humans. When pressed by Goche, he vehemently denied that he could ever betray his master. When Destra returned to the Back World, Dogranio questioned him on what he was doing. After Destra explained and informed him of his informant, Dogranio went and asked if it was Zamigo. After Destra confirmed it, Dogranio mused on how interesting it would be to make Zamigo his next successor. Eventually, Dogranio finds Raimon and his gang having meals at his table, with Raimon sitting on Dogranio's chair. Destra was infuriated with Raimon's discourtness and forced him off the chair. Raimon smugly claimed the seat will be him sooner or later and question if Dogranio has objection against the former being the new successor. Instead of rejecting Raimon, Dogranio amusingly look forward to Raimon's action. Upon witnessing Raimon's lackeys defeat and Raimon himself in the hands of both Sentai teams, Dogranio began to have doubts about retiring and decides to ponder. Personality As the leader of the Gangler, Dogranio Yaboon enjoyed the crimes committed by his group, however, after 500 years as boss, he has started to feel bored with it. He is slightly laid back and easy-going but doesn't hesitate to dispose of any henchman disappointing him. Despite being the boss of a crime syndicate, Dogranio has shown that he genuinely cares for those close to him. After Destra Majjo's death, Dogranio is seen mourning him silently in sadness alone, pouring a glass of wine for him, remarking that he was "one hell of a right-hand man". Despite that he has trusted Goche for a long time, Dogranio later betrays her when he is using his Golden Safe to get all the Lupin Collection pieces she used from her and the Experimental Monster. Following a confession from Zamigo, he completely drops his usual boss persona, revealing he was disgusted by the younger thoughts on him, deciding to show the young upstarts that despite his age, he will rampage and cause as much chaos it take for him to be satisfied, showing the true tyrannical villain within. Arsenal * Gangladius (ギャングラディウス Gyanguradiusu): Dogranio's reverse-grip blade concealed as a walking stick, which he can use both forms for melee combat. * Gauntlet Claw: Using an unnamed Lupin Collection piece, Dogranio manifested a golden gauntlet claw on his left arm. * Physical Protect Chains (フィジカル・プロテクト・チェーン Fijikaru Purotekuto Chēn): The chains that cover Dogranio's body which he can manipulate in defensive and offensive ways. Dogranio stated that nothing can cut or destroy his chains, not even himself. **'Chain Shield': He can use the chains to form a shielding sphere around himself, allowing him to survive even a supercharged blast from Super Patren 1gou. **'Chain Tentacles': He can use the chains as tentacles to attack the enemies. Powers and Abilities He is very powerful, easily defeating Sakuya and Tsukasa from a long distance and by only touching his shoulder-strap with his cane, which releases a circular blade at an unseeable speed from a considerable distance that not only knocks out multiple target at once, but also causes a huge explosion. Unlike the other Ganglers, his safe, dubbed “Status Gold: Physical Protection” by Noel, is chained and said to contain an infinite space that allows him to hold multiple collection pieces and utilize their powers simultaneously. The chains are extremely durable and couldn't be broken even by Yaboon himself, and only disappear when he allows the safe to open. *'Longevity': As said on the first episode, he is 999 years old, which confirms his high level of longevity. *'Close Combat Skills': Despite what most would think from someone as old as him, Dogranio has proven himself to be highly capaple of close quarters combat, easily able to take out Victory LupinKaiser, one of the strongest mecha in the VS Sentai's arsenal. At normal size, his power was enough to take out even Patren Ugou, who was practically unmatched against prior Ganglers. *'Dark Energy Blast': Dogranio can generate dark energy and fire it from the grip of his Gangladius. *'Lupin Collection': **'Enlarging': With the help of the Get big/Gros caliber syringe, Dogranio is able to enlarge himself. **'Lupin Collection Removal': Due to an unknown treasure equipped in his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can unlock the safes on Gangler Monsters and steal their Lupin Collection pieces. **'Electrokinesis': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can shoot electricity from his cane. **'Energy Shield': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon is able to project an energy shield to reflect the opponent's attacks. **'Geokinesis': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can manipulate debris. **'Sculpting': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can shape rocks into spikes. **'Pyrokinesis': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon is able to generate and manipulate fire. **'Mirrors': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can create mirrors and reflect his opponent's attack between them repeatedly. **'Energy Bomb': By combining the powers of multiple Lupin Collection pieces in his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can create a bomb that is able to obliterate a part of the city. **'Shadow Binding': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dorganio can manipulate his shadow to trap his opponents in shadow tendrils. **'Water Generation': Due to an unknown treasure equipped within his safe, Dorganio can generate water and launch it at his opponents. Weaknesses *'Safe Infiltration': He cannot control what happens inside his safe, and was helpless when the Lupinrangers stole his Lupin Collection pieces. In addition, Jackpot Striker was also capable of controlling even him. *'Old Age: '''It was pointed out by Noel, since he is 1000 years old, he was not as powerful as he used to be and he had to rely on the Collection to be an actual threat to the human world. Due to that, after the collection pieces were taken from him, the Patrangers had no trouble neutralizing him on their final battle. Profile * Height: 181cm (45.3m Giant) * Weight: 229kg (573.0t Giant) * Criminal Record: Murder of Arsène Lupin, theft of the Lupin Collection, invasion of the Human World, conspiracy to murder of police officer, mass destruction of properties, terrorism, resisting arrest, unlawful restraint of the Lupinrangers. * Lupin Collection: Various * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number: Not Shown NotesAdd link *Dogranio Yaboon's motif is based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Metal Chain, and a Hamono Knife. ** His design also bears resemblance to that of a pirate. *He is the first Super Sentai main villain who is ready for retirement and is looking for a successor to take his place as leader. *He has the most collection pieces of any Gangler. *He is the first Sentai villain boss to be arrested after being defeated at the end of the series. ** Said arrest is ironic since he wanted to retire from leading the Gangler. By imprisoning him forever thus making him no longer leader, he actually got what he wanted in the worst way imaginable. *Just like how Zamigo never faced any of the Patrangers in battle, Dogranio could be said the same thing of how he never actually fought any of the Lupinrangers himself, as he only just fought their mecha. **However, he does fight Lupin X for a moment in the final episode. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Dogranio Yaboon is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto (宮本充 ''Miyamoto Mitsuru). ''His suit actor is Naoko Kamio (神尾直子 ''Kamio Naoko).http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/wp/?page_id=48 Etymology Dogranio Yaboon's name is derived from the Japanese word , which is a title Yakuza members called their boss. The "Don" at the beginning of his name is also a title for a crime boss in the Mafia. Appearances **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved '' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 23: Status: Gold'' **''Number 25: Make it the Strongest'' **''Number 26: The Hidden Auction'' **''Number 28: More Fighting On My Birthday'' **''Number 29: Photos to Remember'' **''Number 30: The Two Are On a Trip'' **''Number 32: A Request For A Duel'' **''Number 34: Legendary Gun'' **''Number 35: Good People, Bad People, Ordinary People'' **''Number 36: Shoot the Bomb'' **''Number 38: Collection From Outer Space'' **''Number 40: I Can't Stop Worrying'' **''Number 41: A Door to Another World'' **''Number 42: Time of Battle'' **''Number 43: The Man Who Returned'' **''Number 46: An Inescapable Game'' **''Number 47: What I Can Do Now'' **''Number 48: The Real Face Under The Mask'' **''Number 49: As A Phantom Thief, As A Police Officer'' **''Number 50: Forever Adieu'' **''Number 51: I'm Sure I'll See You Again'' }} References Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai Final Villains Who Are Still Alive Category:Animal-themed Villains